Doblegarte
by BlackyPrincess
Summary: Una Navidad en la casa de los Preceptos, Chisaki se cuestiona el porque la personalidad de Hachisuka le molestaba tanto. Una copa de vino con un poco de alcohol puede resultar peligrosa, pues Chisaki termina dándose cuenta de varias cosas sobre Hachisuka, pero la más importante; Hachisuka debía ser doblegada. Fic Navideño, One Shot (Kai Chisaki x Quinn Hachisuka).


**¡Hola a todos! Primero que nada, espero que todos hayan pasado una feliz y agradable Navidad con su familia o con quien ustedes aprecien. Y claro, que hayan recibido muchos regalos y comido mucho jajaja 3**

 **Debo decir, la continuación de "Limpia" esta en proceso desde hace cerca de dos meses.**

 **Ha sido un muy arduo trabajo pues más que simplemente hacer un fic meloso de mis bebés pienso usarlo para sentar las bases de un futuro proyecto a gran escala que estoy planeando de a poco.**

 **Además, los últimos capítulos tanto de Boku no Hero como de Vigilantes, ¡DIOS! No puedo expresar lo feliz que me sentí cuando en el capítulo 20 de Vigilantes, prácticamente "Predije" lo que iba a suceder.**

 **Pero dejaré todas esas aclaraciones para el final de este fic.**

 **Quiero agradecer muchísimo a los que dejaron review y dieron su fav o follow a la historia. Aunque fueron realmente muy pocos comparados con otras historias, de verdad me alegran mucho el día todos los que comentaron y los consejos que me dieron.**

 **Mis primeros pasos para expandir el crack ship de Kai x Quinn han iniciado bien. Y por ello hoy les vengo con esta historia, más corta y simple a las que probablemente escribiré de estos dos en el futuro.**

 **Este fic simplemente busca ser algo "lindo" y entretenido para así poder tener más momentos "melosos" de esta pareja. El drama y la tragedia que se vienen ya están guardados para la continuación de "Limpia", la cual ya está casi a punto de ser terminada.**

 **Pero con varios bloqueos mentales, escuela, ayudar a la familia en vacaciones, proyectos personales y otras cosas, se ha ido retrasando estos meses. Espero puedan comprender la situación y trataré de traer el fic para antes del 13 de Enero que se estrena Vigilantes 21.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a Ukinea que fue quien me dejo el primer review a la historia y me hizo sentir muy bonito 3 Muchas gracias amiga.**

 **Y a Mitarashi Misato, por sus buenos consejos que me han hecho mejorar varios aspectos pequeños y grandes de mi escritura a futuro. Aunque no he podido ver todas las series y/o películas que me recomendó para referenciarme, me he visto varios vídeos y análisis hasta tener el tiempo de ver todas sus recomendaciones.**

 **Sin irnos más lejos, una linda historia de navidad.**

* * *

 _ **Doblegarte.**_

La Navidad era una época de unión para todas las personas del mundo.

Incluso después de la aparición de los Quirks, la Navidad fue una de las tradiciones que se mantuvo aun después del caos causado por la aparición de dichos poderes sobre humanos en las personas.

Por su simple forma de ser ejecutada y por el mensaje de paz que trataba de llevar a las personas, la Navidad fue una fiesta que, a pesar de los años, y de los conflictos que pudieron surgir luego del cambio del mundo, se mantuvo intacta y la gente continuaba con su celebración todos los años.

Y es que, en la Navidad uno se reunía con su familia y tenían una deliciosa cena, abrían regalos y disfrutaban de intercambios entre los mismos miembros, dándose entre ellos regalos de corazón con el único fin de pasar un buen rato.

Si había algún conflicto o problema entre algún miembro de la familia con otro, dicho problema se olvidaba y se celebraba la Navidad con un buen ánimo, e incluso se podía utilizar para disculparse de cualquier cosa que hayas cometido a lo largo del año.

Sin duda la Navidad era una época especial, de amor y de unión con las personas que amas, de pasar un buen rato y recibir regalos.

Si eras un héroe, claro.

Las cosas no eran lo mismo para todos. Claramente, si eras un villano, muy difícilmente pasarías una agradable Navidad.

Y es que, ignorando todos los comerciales donde héroes conocidos como Gang Orca, Best Jeanist o incluso el mismo All Might promovían el asilo a personas indigentes, o de llevar comida a un albergue con personas que lo necesite, eran pocas las personas que realmente se tomaban el tiempo de realizar algunas de esas acciones.

Nadie querría darle asilo a un extraño en la calle. Menos con la probabilidad de que dicho extraño pueda ser un villano buscado por la ley, en ese caso lo mejor sería dejarlo morir en el frío. Eso pensaría el ciudadano promedio.

Por suerte, las cosas no eran así para los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte.

Una casa lujosa, bastante dinero (Aunque no el suficiente que les gustaría), varias personas rechazadas por la sociedad, reunidas bajo un mismo techo, que, aunque todos puedan discutir durante el resto del año e incluso llegar a desearse la muerte entre algunos de sus miembros. Los Preceptos tampoco podían resistirse a la idea de olvidar todo su odio y rencor con quien sea que lo tuvieran, por al menos un día al año.

Y es que el mismo jefe, aquel honorable Yakuza a quienes todos los Preceptos admiraban y seguían como un fiel líder, inculco en su heredero Chisaki, y en todos los miembros de aquella Yakuza el valor de la Navidad.

"—Aunque ustedes puedan diferir en ideologías religiosas, o pensar diferente de sus compañeros en esta casa, la Yakuza es una organización de tradiciones, y dichas tradiciones deben ser respetadas. La Navidad es una de ellas, por una vez al año deben despejar sus almas, perdonar a su hermano o hermana, pasar un buen rato y tener una buena cena. Reconocer nuestras debilidades como humanos nos hace más fuertes, y la Yakuza debe ser fuerte, debe ser unida. Por ello, tengan la disciplina de respetar esta tradición, de lo contrario, no hay lugar para ustedes en los Preceptos. —"

Fueron las palabras que aquel hombre les dirigió a un pequeño grupo de miembros de los Preceptos que le cuestionaron la importancia de celebrar la Navidad, siendo que la gran mayoría de los miembros de la casa eran personas que nunca en su vida fueron apegados a su familia. O a algo en general.

Y por ello mismo era que el actual líder Overhaul mantenía, respetaba y se tomaba enserio aquella fecha de Diciembre.

Y no era para menos, pues la casa se adornaba tan pronto dicho mes comenzaba, y durante todo el resto del mes las tareas de aquellos asesinos, estafadores, traficantes y sirvientes pasaban enteramente a ser tareas domésticas, donde tenían que limpiar la casa, preparar los alimentos con anticipo y claro está, conseguir un buen árbol.

Pero el arduo trabajo de todos los miembros durante ese mes daba sus frutos cerca de las fechas estimadas. La casa llegaba a lucir hermosa, iluminada por diferentes luces de colores en las paredes, montones de imágenes temáticas y cojines en las comodidades de la casa, galletas recién horneadas todos los días.

Y lo mejor de todo, un gran árbol posicionado en el segundo piso, en una de las salas más amplias de la casa que contaba con un balcón pequeño en donde cualquiera que gustará podía salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Pero lo más importante era la chimenea con la que contaba, lo que lo hacía perfecto para colocar ahí el árbol navideño.

Y como todos los años, el 24 de Diciembre llego.

Era de noche. Los Preceptos y los Gastables se encontraban reunidos en aquel espacioso cuarto al que le habían añadido varios sillones, una mesa y un mini bar para el que gustará beber algo (Sakaki), y aunque sonará gracioso, un piano, el cuál estaba siendo tocado por nadie más que Joi Irinaka.

Y es que, siendo Irinaka una persona tan temperamental, descargaba su ira y furia en pasatiempos simples y relajantes. Tocar el piano era uno de ellos y su talento era claramente notorio.

Lo gracioso de la situación no era que una persona como Irinaka tocará el piano. Lo gracioso era que lo hacía estando en su forma de títere, a la vez que vestía un alegre gorro navideño.

Mientras tanto, la mano derecha de Overhaul, Hari Kurono alias Chronostasis, apoyaba su espalda en el piano que tocaba su compañero, teniendo en la mano una taza de chocolate caliente.

A Kurono le encantaba el chocolate.

El resto de los Gastables se encontraban realizando tareas varias a lo largo de la habitación.

Setsuno, aquel que sufría problemas de ansiedad y depresión, ahora mismo se encontraba tambaleándose pues llevaba ya tres copas encima. Lo que sorprendía de la situación es que el hombre se veía feliz.

Sus fieles amigos Tabe y Hojo se aseguraban de que no se cayera. Más que nada Hojo, pues Tabe ya iba por su cuarto plato de pavo en la mesa.

El estado de embriagues de Setsuno le causaba risas a Shin Nemoto, quien había acomodado unos vasos desechables en una pequeña mesita aun lado suyo.

—Setsuno, ¿Por qué no vienes y miras si puedes meter esta pelota de un tiro en uno de estos vasos? Vamos, Sakaki necesita con quien competir. —Decía todo con un tono de burla más que nada, pero en el estado en el que se encontraba Setsuno aquel comentario no le afecto en lo absoluto. Y tal parecía que Nemoto no había activado su Quirk, por lo que Setsuno no le contesto.

En cambio, su compañero Sakaki a un lado suyo, de tantas copas que llevaba encima y por la clara naturaleza de su Quirk, le era difícil el encestar aquella pelota de plástico blanca aun encontrándose a escasos centímetros de los vasos.

—¿Enserio no puedes? Dios…—Decía Nemoto recogiendo aquella pelota del suelo mientras al alzarse de nuevo, realizo un tiro perfecto metiendo la pelota en el vaso que se encontraba en la punta de todos.

Volteo a ver a su compañero, mientras recuperaba la pelota del recipiente. La verdad es que a Nemoto le repugnaba su apariencia y sobre todo su estupidez, si hubiese sido cualquier otro día del año le habría dicho "—Inútil, ¿No puedes enserio meter esta mierda ahí dentro? —"

Pero tratándose de aquella fecha especial, Nemoto se limitó a contener sus emociones, darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Sakaki mientras le entregaba la pelota en la mano y le decía. —Anda, puedes hacerlo. —

No muy lejos se hallaban Rikiya y Rappa. Ambos eran rivales desde que se habían unido a los Preceptos, trataban de medir fuerzas siempre que podían en distintas ocasiones. Pero hoy no se encontraban midiendo fuerza bruta, pues, a petición de Tengai, ambos se encontraban disputando una acalorada partida de ajedrez, la cual claro, era vigilada por Tengai en medio de ambos.

Era una partida realmente interesante para Tengai, pues genuinamente no sabría cual de los dos hombres ganaría, ambos se encontraban completamente perdidos sobre como jugar, pero el orgullo de ambos les impedía rendirse.

La habitación solo iluminada por una potente fogata en la chimenea, además de las luces de la calle que llegaban por las paredes de ventanas daban para iluminar perfectamente aquel cuarto.

El árbol de Navidad se encontraba muy bien decorado e igualmente alumbrado por luces de colores. Debajo de estos se encontraban muchísimos regalos envueltos, la gran mayoría de ellos para Eri.

"—Si no te vas a dormir temprano Santa no vendrá. —"

Fueron las palabras de Chisaki para la niña cuando la arropo hace algunas horas, debiéndose a eso su falta en aquella fiesta.

Aunque claro, la pequeña Eri de verdad deseaba que el pobre Santa no viniera a ese lugar.

A simple vista uno podía ver como cada uno de los miembros de la sala se encontraban al menos realizando alguna actividad. Si no lo hacían, acompañaban a otros a realizar las suyas.

Mientras tanto, el actual líder de aquella organización, Kai Chisaki conocido con el nombre de villano Overhaul, contemplaba la escena de sus compañeros mientras él prefería disfrutar del calor de la chimenea con una copa de vino.

No estaba alejado de sus compañeros, pero tampoco se involucraba en sus actividades. Así mismo el resto parecía respetar la decisión de Chisaki.

Y es que, él no era el único que parecía no estar interesado en las actividades del resto.

Pues Chisaki desde su asiento podía verla, recargada en aquel balcón fuera del cuarto el cuál muchas veces él y Kurono usaban para conversar. Ella se encontraba ahí recargada, observando los fuegos artificiales con un palo pocky sostenido por sus labios.

Quinn Hachisuka.

Si Chisaki pudiera describir a Hachisuka con una palabra; esa sería "impredecible".

Era tan solo una niña de dieciséis años cuando comenzó a trabajar para los Preceptos como coordinadora. Y aun así aquella chica ya había sido capaz de causar incidentes e inclusive, la muerte de algunas personas, sin que eso le afectara mentalmente a la larga.

Aunque hacía su trabajo bien, actuaba sin pensar, como aquella vez que picoteo indiscriminadamente a un buen grupo de civiles que luego fueron fácilmente sometidos por los héroes.

Kurono, quien se encargaba en ese entonces de comunicarse con ella, le llamo la atención, solo para recibir una respuesta desinteresada de su parte.

"—Oh vamos, está bien. Fuiste capaz de adquirir unos buenos datos, ¿Verdad? —"

Tenía razón. La principal razón por la que no solo no despedían a Hachisuka por su impulsividad, o la razón principal por la que a ella le suministraban cantidades mayores de Activador que a los otros coordinadores era simple: Las acciones de Hachisuka terminaban por entregar mejores resultados.

Sus ataques indiscriminados pronto llamaron la atención de un trío de Vigilantes, quienes se encargaban de luchar con los villanos creados por Hachisuka.

Al principio los consideraron una molestia, ¿Vigilantes? ¿Ese tipo de gente aun existía? Fueron las preguntas que abordaron la mente de Chisaki cuando se enteró de la situación.

Tal parecía que aun en una realidad como la de hoy, no todos tenían oportunidad de convertirse en héroe.

Pero luego de discutirlo con Kurono, ambos habían llegado a una decisión obvia; Era mucho más fácil lidiar con Vigilantes que con los héroes Pro.

Hachisuka ya les había dado importantes datos como: El tiempo de reacción de los héroes y el tiempo en que estos lograban suprimir a los villanos. Pero necesitaban más, necesitaban saber como se desenvolvían en combates contra oponentes más nivelados. Los Vigilantes fueron perfectos.

Chisaki le dio un trago a su copa sin despejar su vista de la chica en el balcón. Se veía emocionada por los fuegos artificiales, pues saltaba de alegría al verlos estallar.

En cierto momento, Hachisuka se giró para echar un vistazo a sus compañeros Preceptos. Notó rápidamente que Chisaki tenía su vista posada en ella, lo cual pareció agradarle, pues alzo su mano para mostrarle un lindo gesto de saludo, mientras le sonreía con el pocky en la boca y le guiñaba su único ojo bueno.

Después regreso a observar el cielo. Hizo aquellos gestos como si Chisaki y ella ya hubieran compartido momentos de, "intimidad", cosa que no era cierto.

Chisaki no la comprendía. Eso le molestaba.

Aun recordaba el día en que había iniciado todo. Un simple anunció en internet en una página oculta administrada por los miembros del bajo mundo, una extensión tan grande del mundo como lo es el internet, donde ni los mismos héroes tienen autoridad.

"Se solicita coordinador." Seguido de los datos usuales en dichos anuncios, aunque en este caso solo eran teléfono y día de la entrevista.

Y allí estuvo ella. Claramente destacando siendo la única niña en medio de un par de hombres ya adultos con trajes de empresarios. Difícil de tomársela enserio, pero si llego ahí fue porque logró pasar los filtros de seguridad que los Preceptos habían puesto.

El primer hombre, Mario Kugutsu, tenía un Quirk de gigantificación, digo, Chisaki y Kurono no olvidarían el día en que vieron en las noticias como aquel estúpido hombre cayo arrestado. Por culpa de los mismos Vigilantes que buscaban a Hachisuka. Claro que al final, todo el crédito recayó en Eraserhead aquel día.

El segundo ya no lo recordaban, y realmente duro muy poco en su trabajo. Prontamente fue arrestado, pero ayudo a expandir la noticia del Activador, lo que puso en alerta a los Vigilantes.

Y al final, Hachisuka. Quirk perfecto para la distribución del Activador, un montón de abejas capaces de picar a quien sea que ella quisiera, Chisaki no cabía en la dicha de saber que había encontrado a la persona perfecta para aquella difícil tarea, y lo que probablemente podría se una interesante nueva compañera.

Pero Chisaki olvido en aquel momento que…Hachisuka era una niña.

Se tomaba las preguntas de la entrevista con poca seriedad, incluso se atrevió a subir los pies a la mesa. Chisaki más de una vez se sintió sacado de sus casillas, y quiso hacer explotar a aquella chica.

Kurono lo detuvo, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que Hachisuka solo daba indicios de ser una adolescente hormonal en busca de emociones fuertes, Kurono estaba convencido de que su Quirk era algo que no debían dejar pasar.

"—Si eso es lo que quiere puede fácilmente buscarse a un novio con quien drogarse y tener sexo en un cementerio. ¿Por qué tengo que arriesgarme a que una mocosa arruine mi operación? —"

"—Si pudo ser capaz de entrar en la página profunda del mercado negro, y además se tomó las molestias de venir hasta aquí y cumplió los requisitos, creo que no estaría mal tratar de darle una oportunidad. —"

Discutían ambos detrás de aquel vidrio especial que solo les permitía a ellos ver la entrevista de Hachisuka, pero no le permitía a ella verlos.

A pesar de todo, Chisaki podía decir a día de hoy, que no se arrepentía de haber confiado en Hachisuka. Todos sus aportes a los Preceptos fueron de gran valor, además de que muchas veces, Hachisuka no se limitaba solo a inyectar gente por la calle y causar desastres.

Después de todo, ella fue quien le comentó a Chisaki como encontró un streaming prohibido donde un club de pelea en los barrios vagos mostraba a un hombre con la habilidad de dar puñetazos a la velocidad de balas, destrozando a otras personas.

Le hizo saber sobre aquella leyenda urbana, de un hombre, un monstruo que se escondía en los callejones atacando a las personas, y como se comentaba el rumor de que aquel monstruo era capaz de digerir cualquier material.

Le contó cuando convenció a sus amigas de la secundaria de fugarse una noche de sus casas para ir a tomar unas cervezas en honor a su supuesta "madurez", y como tras estar unas horas en aquel bar entró un hombre extraño al que no le pusieron atención. Se tomó cerca de diez copas y obviamente estaba hecho polvo. Pero lo curioso del caso, fue como todos los presentes en aquel bar sintieron que perdían el equilibrio.

Entré otros individuos los cuales Chisaki terminaría por investigar personalmente.

Al final, se podría decir que Hachisuka era el ojo al mundo exterior de los Preceptos. Eso la hizo sumamente valiosa, tanto que se tomaban las molestias de limpiar sus desastres cada vez que se salían de control.

Todo al final llego a su cúspide cuando se le fue dada una orden especial. Las cosas se habían puesto feas últimamente, los Vigilantes eran cada vez más persistentes, la policía también estaba comenzando a prestarle más atención al caso del Activador.

Y para colmo, llego la noticia de un héroe americano del mismo porte que All Might. ¿Era eso posible? Bueno, All for One (Si existía) debía de ser lo mismo ¿No? Entonces no sería descabellado pensar que también existían más héroes (O villanos) al nivel de All Might. Incluso quizá superiores.

"—Oye, hoy en la tarde parece ser que alguien me estaba buscando a la salida de la escuela. No puedo decir con certeza si estaba relacionado con lo que estamos haciendo, pero como se han puesto las cosas, y siendo que ya hace un par de meses que no tengo ningún novio, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer si llegan a descubrirme? —"

Hachisuka debía ser eliminada.

Al menos esa fue la respuesta "obvia" que les salto tanto a Chisaki como a Kurono aquel día.

"—Joder, con lo bien que lo estaba haciendo. —"

Le decía Kurono. Pero Chisaki no se podía arriesgar a que Hachisuka fuera capturada, y, por ende, los Preceptos podrían terminar siendo descubiertos.

"—No. Tengo un mejor plan—"

Y que plan…

Kurono rio, era una locura, pero Chisaki se lo estaba tomando realmente enserio.

Hachisuka debía matar a Captain Celebrity. O por lo menos intentarlo.

Era un plan sin fallas. Hachisuka aprovecharía la ayuda del asesino que conoció para realizar aquella tarea, conociendo la personalidad del Capitán y viendo cómo, aun con su nueva campaña de "Big bro Chris" la personalidad de aquel hombre egocéntrico seguía siendo la misma, pero disfrazada, no se daría cuenta si Hachisuka intenta picotearlo.

Que va, quizá incluso se dejaría picar delante de todos para demostrar su aguante, y con ello llevarse a la cama a un par de chicas.

"La gente es realmente…asquerosa." Pensó Chisaki aquel día.

¿Qué pasaría después? Hachisuka debería de "escapar" de la escena. Lo cuál sería terriblemente difícil para ella.

En uno de los hipotéticos casos, Hachisuka y el asesino morirían por el desenfreno de Captain Celebrity, luego sería solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que All Might controlará la situación.

Si ese no fuera el caso y el asesino de Hachisuka lograba matar al Capitán, Hachisuka pasaría a ser el nuevo blanco de aquel asesino del que tampoco podría escapar. O incluso quizá los Vigilantes le podrían dar su merecida paliza.

Si Hachisuka llegaba a ser atrapada, tomaría por lo menos 24 horas para que la interrogaran, los cuidados de la ciudad terminarían por ser prioridad junto con las bajas de civiles que habría, por lo que Chisaki tendría tiempo de rastrearla mediante sus audífonos y eliminarla él mismo.

Sería una molestia, pero estaba dispuesto a tomarla.

También le preocupaba si All Might sería capaz de controlar a Captain Celebrity, debería de serlo, con la ayuda de Endeavor e Edge Shot podría derrotarlo, e incluso, podría ser que el Quirk descontrolado de alguien como el Capitán llamara la atención del mismísimo All for One, y si existía este saldría de su escondite.

"—¿Y que pasa si logra escapar? —"

¿Escapar? Chisaki no lo había pensado, pero Kurono tenía razón, aun con todos los factores de riesgo encima el que Hachisuka escapará seguía siendo una posibilidad, y debía prepararse para ello.

"—Si escapa…Creo que habrá demostrado que vale lo suficiente para ser parte de los Preceptos. —"

"—¿Lo estas diciendo enserio? —" A Kurono no le molesto la propuesta, incluso soltó una risa, simplemente le sorprendía ver a Overhaul actuando de esa manera.

"—He contratado personas peores. —"

"—Yo no estaría tan seguro. —"

"—Como sea, no pienso dejar a Hachisuka libre por la calle luego de esta operación, y si sobrevive entonces prefiero tenerla vigilada. —"

"—Si tú lo dices. Le daré su misión ahora. —"

"—Perfecto. En todo caso, iré a hacerle una máscara especial…No pienso respirar el mismo aire que ella si llega a pisar esta casa. —"

El resto era historia.

Pero ver a Hachisuka presente en aquella fiesta navideña, a un año de haber ocurrido ya dicha misión era suficiente para saber que fue lo que paso aquel día.

Hachisuka, aunque a un costé muy alto de tener su identidad revelada, logró escapar. Logró reunirse con Overhaul, y desde entonces era un miembro de los Ocho Preceptos de la Muerte.

Las cosas tampoco cambiaron mucho desde su inclusión al equipo. Las tareas de los Preceptos se seguían realizando con normalidad, solo que ahora tenían un montón de abejas rondando la casa de vez en cuando.

Hachisuka terminó por irse a vivir a un departamento por órdenes de Chisaki. Aunque solo lo usaba para dormir, pues la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba en la casa de los Preceptos. Debía ser esa la razón por la que decidió venir esta noche a pasar la Navidad con ellos.

Chisaki entonces alzo su copa para tomar otro trago. Vacía, ¿De verdad había estado tanto tiempo pensando en Hachisuka que perdió la noción del tiempo?

No lo creía, ¿Qué podría tener alguien como Hachisuka que hiciera que Chisaki perdiera su vista…y sus pensamientos, en ella? Quería pensar que no había nada.

Pero en efecto si lo había, había algo en ella, algo que a Chisaki le daba rabia, algo que él mismo se negaba a aceptar.

Pero era una verdad innegable para él…

Chisaki deseaba doblegar a Hachisuka.

Él odiaba aquella rebeldía en ella, esa personalidad incontrolable, esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro la cuál siempre tenía presente, aun si llevaba su máscara.

¿Chisaki de verdad odiaba eso?, ¿O es que odiaba no poder tener el control sobre alguien?

"No, imposible." Si ese fuera el caso Chisaki odiaría a varios de los mismos Preceptos, no todos lo seguían a él, la gran mayoría seguía a su antiguo líder, el jefe. Luego de que este cayera en el coma en el que se encontraba actualmente, la moral y lealtad de varios Preceptos cayeron con él.

Entonces, ¿Por qué deseaba doblegar exclusivamente a Hachisuka? A la vez que pensaba ella volvió a girarse para verlo de nuevo, esta vez ella rio al saber que Chisaki continuaba viéndola y le guiño el ojo coquetamente, de nuevo.

"—No lo sé, quizá le gustas. —" Las palabras de Kurono aquel día le saltaron a la cabeza. Le había preguntado si acaso se le ocurría una razón por la cual Hachisuka se comportaba diferente cuando él estaba presente, Irinaka y Kurono rieron ante aquella suposición, pero Chisaki solo pudo sentirse más confundido.

Él no se consideraba atractivo, al menos no para los estándares sociales, pero suponía que tampoco era feo.

Hachisuka por el contrario, era "linda", digo, en un ambiente en donde la mujer con la que más tiempo pasas es una niña aterrada, Chisaki no podía negar que al menos, Hachisuka estaba de bastante buen ver.

¿Será eso lo que le molesta? A Chisaki no le complacía que Hachisuka cumpliera sus órdenes como si fueran cualquier cosa…

Él deseaba tenerla a sus pies, sumisa, no quería escucharla decir que simplemente cumpliría la misión, quería escucharla decir que daría su vida por los Preceptos…

Por él…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Será que acaso el vino lo embriago?

¿Irinaka habría sido tan estúpido como para comprar un vino con alcohol cuando él explícitamente le ordeno que no fuera así?

Eso explicaría lo que Chisaki estaba pasando en ese momento. Y quizá, solo quizá, él tenía miedo de Hachisuka…

Podría matarlos a todos si quisiera, una noche mientras todos durmieran, le sería fácil colar unas cuantas abejas y adiós Preceptos.

No podía arriesgarse, esa era la razón por la que la mandaba a dormir a un departamento fuera de la casa.

Claro que nunca se lo diría. Pero al final esa era otra razón para querer doblegarla. Aunque, si la teoría de Kurono pudiera ser verdad, "Le gustas", entonces ¿No serían las cosas más fáciles?

Y por un momento se imaginó que fuera cierto, que él le gustaba, y quizá ella a él…No…Pero eso no le impidió imaginarlo, por un segundo, a Hachisuka en sus brazos e incluso quizá, su cuerpo desnudo…

No. Definitivamente el alcohol le había afectado. Ya reprendería a Irinaka en la mañana, necesitaba beber otra cosa que no fuera alcohol ahora mismo.

Algo dulce como…miel…¡No!

Envidió a Kurono, su chocolate caliente se veía perfecto, necesitaba uno igual.

Se levanto sin llamar la atención de nadie, eso creía, todos seguían engranados a sus respectivos asuntos y él, simplemente se retiro de la habitación para volver en unos minutos.

Aunque claro, su ausencia pronto llamo la atención de cierta persona…

Aun fuera del cuarto donde se encontraban los Preceptos y los Gastables, el resto de la gran mansión se mantenía igual de alegre, pues incluso el resto de los miembros de la casa se encontraban en una fiesta, concentrados en sus propias actividades, con algo de música puesta y claramente bebiendo, la mansión se mantenía en un estado de actividad constante.

No le estorbo para nada a Chisaki en su camino a la cocina. Como era usual en estas fechas, estaba desordenada y muy sucia, pero por una vez al año Chisaki reprimía su asco por aquella escena.

En una pequeña tetera cerca del sucio horno lleno de las sobras cocinadas de la cena, se encontraba el chocolate caliente. Era la tetera especial de Kurono, por lo que no debía estar en otro lugar.

Palpó la tetera un par de veces para comprobar su temperatura, en efecto seguía caliente, pero si no la tomaba pronto se pondría fría.

No lo pensó más y se sirvió una taza. Aspiro el ya casi extinto vapor de su bebida, eso le fue muy placentero luego de haber sufrido por aquel vino, esto sin duda lo haría sentir mejor…

—¡Hey!, ¿Qué haces? — No había ni siquiera dado el primer trago y ya estaba volviendo a ser torturado por aquella chica, Chisaki se giro para buscarla y ahí estaba.

En el marco de la puerta, Hachisuka probablemente lo había seguido, seguramente al notar que no estaba en la habitación.

Chisaki solo pudo suspirar mientras daba un trago a su ya ansiado chocolate.

—Simplemente baje por algo de tomar. Creo que el vino me hizo mal. —Le contesto sin rodeos.

—¿Y te tomas el chocolate de Chrono? Jaja, tranquilo, creo que yo también tomaré un poco. — Como siempre ella haciendo maldades, se acerco también a conseguir una taza y servirse. Chisaki recargado en una esquina y Hachisuka en la otra con su taza, ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento.

Hachisuka sonreía, como si se quisiera burlar de él de nuevo, Chisaki sentía por un momento como si ella pudiera haber leído su mente hace algunos momentos. No, eso era una estupidez, Hachisuka simplemente estaba siendo tan burlona como siempre, pero en aquella situación, eso puso de nervios a Chisaki.

Trató de darle otro trago a su chocolate para distraerse, pero tan pronto hizo contacto con este no pudo más que hacer una pequeña mueca de desagrado al comenzar a pasarlo por su garganta.

—Ugh, esta frío…—

—Debiste habértelo tomado antes. —Le dijo despreocupada mientras ella daba un trago al suyo, Chisaki solo pudo verla con molestia mientras se resignaba a tomar de su taza—Por cierto…— Volvió a interrumpir. —¿Por qué me mirabas tanto allá arriba? —

Chisaki sintió un vuelco en su estómago, ¿Qué le diría? Claramente se había dado cuenta desde hace rato, pero no había pensado en alguna excusa.

—¿Eh? Oh eso…Simplemente me preguntaba porque estabas tan alejada del resto. — Le dijo manteniendo su semblante sereno, le había mentido de formas peores a personas en el pasado, incluso a héroes, Hachisuka no era diferente.

¿Verdad?

—Ah, ¿Así que era eso? Jajaja, no es nada querido, simplemente me gusta ver los fuegos artificiales. —Rio a la vez que movía la mano de arriba hacía abajo, volvió a su semblante "serio" poco después. —Aunque si te preocupa, ¿Por qué no vienes a verlos conmigo? Tú tampoco parecías estar muy unido al resto del grupo. —

Chisaki sonrió, Hachisuka tenía razón.

—No es una mala idea. —Mantener las apariencias era lo primordial para Chisaki, conociendo a Hachisuka, cualquier momento de debilidad ella podría usarlo en su contra. —Pero…¿No hará demasiado frío? —

—Llevas una chaqueta, tonto. —Le contesto sin borrar su sonrisa, ya se había terminado su chocolate entre charla y charla, por lo que lo dejo en el lavabo junto con el resto de trastos sucios.

Chisaki prontamente la siguió. Se dio cuenta que se le habían escapado las oportunidades de evadir a Hachisuka, así que decidió que se iba a resignar.

Estaría rodeado del resto de sus compañeros, por lo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Lo que no se explicaba aún era porqué parecía tener tanto miedo de Hachisuka…

Ya se lo preguntaría luego.

—Está bien, iré contigo. — Le contestó luego de dejar su taza, Hachisuka se alegró.

—Jajaja, si no quieres venir no tienes que hacerlo. —Le dio un codazo amistoso ahora que se encontraban tan cerca, Hachisuka no era tonta, podía notar como su líder Overhaul se mostraba nervioso ante sus peticiones, la hizo sentir orgullosa de sí misma, pues no recordaba que Overhaul hubiera perdido la compostura nunca.

Chisaki solo pudo sentir ese codazo en su orgullo, genuinamente Hachisuka se la había jugado, pero no pensaba dejar que ella ganara.

—No pasa nada, será bueno tomar algo de aire fresco. —Le contestó mientras se cerraba el cierre de su chaqueta, de verdad pensaba hacerlo.

Hachisuka solo se encogió de hombros y camino alegre de vuelta al piso de arriba, Chisaki casi podía jurar que la vio dando saltitos.

Y al final allí se encontraban ambos, en el balcón donde hace poco Chisaki la estuvo observando desde lejos, contemplando un cielo completamente iluminado por la ciudad enfiestada, y aunque había nieve, afortunadamente no estaba nevando.

El resto de los Preceptos y Gastables continuaban con sus juegos, algunos ya hasta se encontraban dormidos en una esquina como en el caso de Tengai, pues luego de que Rappa y Rikiya rompieran su juego de ajedrez y se fueran a alentar a Setsuno en su competencia de tirar la pelota en los vasos contra Sakaki, decidió que no se molestaría con ninguno y mejor se iría a dormir.

Tabe ya se había acabado la cena (Y quizá incluso el recalentado), por lo que también se encontraba durmiendo en la mesa improvisada que había en aquel cuarto.

—Te lo juro Chrono, la siguiente es mi mejor tema, quedaras perplejo.— Presumía Irinaka mientras se tronaba los dedos (del títere) y realizaba unos pocos estiramientos antes de iniciar con su siguiente tema del piano.

—¿Enserio? Escuchémosla entonces. —Alentó a su amigo mientras daba otro trago a su taza. Pero pronto recibió la sorpresa de que ya se lo había acabado. —Oh no, ¿Me esperas? Iré por un poco más. —

—¡No te tardes! —Le grito mientras Kurono ya se encontraba próximo a abandonar la habitación, no sin antes echar un vistazo hacía aquel balcón donde se encontraba nadie menos que su hermano Chisaki.

Y Queen Bee, si, era una escena extraña, pero Kurono solo pudo sonreír al ver como su querido hermano adoptivo lograba hacerse más apegado a las personas.

¿Será que Queen Bee podría sacarle ese odio irracional que le tenía Overhaul a la gente? Kurono siempre se lo preguntaba, en el fondo, deseaba algún día poder ver a su hermano y a Queen Bee como una pareja, pues sentía que Overhaul era una persona muy poco sociable y al final eso no era más que un impedimento a la hora de ser líder.

Como fuese, ya mañana vería si acaso lo que él deseaba daba resultados, ahora mismo tenía que ir pronto por su chocolate o Irinaka se molestaría mucho, y con una sonrisa se retiró de la habitación.

—¡Ahí va uno! —Decía Hachisuka emocionada señalando a la distancia como una pequeña bola de luz se comenzaba a alzar en el cielo. Pronto esta exploto en mil colores iluminando el cielo por unos instantes. —¡Woohoo! ¿¡Lo viste Overhaul!? — Le comentaba la chica bastante excitada.

—Si, bastante lindo. — Le contesto con una sonrisa, la verdad es que las buenas vibras de Hachisuka llegaban a ser contagiables algunas veces.

—Jeje, si, me pregunto cuantos tiraran hoy. —Le decía recargando su hombro en el barandal helado, protegiéndose claro con su chaqueta de abeja.

—Habrá que esperar y ver. —Chisaki también se recargo y la acompaño a ver.

Pronto algunos más comenzaron a explotar en el cielo, Hachisuka de vez en cuando volvía a saltar si alguno le gustaba, pero claramente estaba más cansada que antes, por lo que solo se limitaba a solo ver.

Chisaki se giró por un momento, y vio su rostro de perfil siendo iluminado por los brillos de los fuegos artificiales, parecía una típica escena de romance adolescente. Chisaki se asqueo de dicho pensamiento y regreso su vista al cielo.

Hachisuka solo pudo sonreír luego de eso, claramente había notado a Chisaki.

Y en la mente de ambos solo podía pasar un pensamiento.

Chisaki lo sabía ahora más que nunca, Hachisuka debía ser doblegada, ahora mismo se encontraba acompañándola por su orgullo, pero claramente se había dado cuenta que Hachisuka era una persona a la que no solo no podía controlar… si no alguien a quien él mismo podía llegar a temer algunas veces.

No sabía cómo, pero algún día lo lograría, y tendría a Hachisuka a sus pies debiéndole su vida y obedeciéndole sin rechistar.

Pero lo que no sabía Chisaki esa noche, era que Hachisuka pensaba lo mismo, pero sobre él.

Después de todo, ella también era una villana, y también era inconsiderada y manipuladora. Ella deseaba doblegar a Overhaul, a Chisaki, para ella.

Y hoy había hecho un gran avance, se creía que solo era cuestión de tiempo y de seguir trabajando para tenerlo completamente a él y a los Preceptos a su merced, claro que, los Preceptos no eran algo que le interesaba demasiado.

Ella simplemente quería tener a su líder Overhaul a sus pies, siguiéndola a ella siempre y ella a él, y así algún día ella poder escuchar de sus labios salir las palabras que ella más deseaba oír.

"—Tú también me gustas, Hachisuka. —"

Solo uno de ellos ganaría, y era una batalla completamente igualada, pues mientras Chisaki sentía incomodidad ante las acciones, y algunas veces, proposiciones de Hachisuka, ella se derretía cada vez que lo veía ponerse autoritario con los demás Preceptos o Gastables, o incluso cuando lo veía usar su Quirk para matar a alguien. La hacía sentirse segura.

Y así ambos continuaron observando los fuegos artificiales en silencio, en unos momentos su "mágico" momento sería interrumpido cuando Kurono se diera cuenta de que se bebieron su chocolate.

Pero a fin de cuentas era Navidad, y nadie podía estar enojado con nadie.

.

.

.

Fin.

* * *

 **Wooooo, ok, debo decir que al principio no se me había ocurrido del todo como iba a llevar una trama navideña con Quinn y Kai, pero creo que este fin quedo bastante bien, aunque la temática navideña estaba más que nada de fondo, me ayudo para desarrollar los escenarios.**

 **La verdad es que siento que quedo bastante lindo, me gusto mostrar a un Kai deseoso por Quinn, no sé, recuerdo en el pasado haber leído varios libros y relatos donde el hombre en la relación siempre deseaba a la mujer al punto de sentirse enfermo, supongo que eso es un poco lo que paso aquí (?)**

 **Voy a pasar a unas aclaraciones importantes aprovechando la nota de aquí:**

 **Primero que nada, decir que la continuación de Limpia sigue en proceso y terminará siendo un long shot, muy, muuuy largo. Ahora mismo lleva cerca de unas 11 k de palabras y aun queda bastante por escribir.**

 **Estoy pensando que quizá tenga unas 20 k o un poco más, no creo llegar a las 30 k eso es casi seguro, pero aquí debo hacerles una pregunta importante; Para evitar que el fic se haga pesado de leer para algunos, ¿Debería entonces separarlo por capítulos? Me gusta la idea de que sea un long shot, pues realmente quiero que sea el "cierre" de la relación de Quinn y Kai en Boku no Hero Academia (No en la serie en general).**

 **Para evitar malentendidos, no digo que Quinn y Kai dejarían de ser pareja, si no que su fic me serviría perfecto como una base que necesito para iniciar un proyecto que llevo planeando desde hace un buen de tiempo, pero necesito que las historias de Quinn y Kai se terminen en lo que vendría a ser mi Headcanon de BnH Academia, por lo que dicho long shot servirá para eso.**

 **Pero como dije, será muuuy largo así que, ¿Les gustaría que se suban por capítulos? Obvio estos caps se subirían el mismo día que el fic, ya los tendría todos preparados, simplemente tendría que separarlos.**

 **Otra cosa muy importante es que los capítulos 164 de Boku no Hero y el 19 y 20 de Vigilantes han sido los más importantes para poder desarrollar dicho final de personajes, Dios, enserio no tienen idea de como me sentí cuando vi que en el capítulo 20 prácticamente los sucesos de mi fic Limpia podrían estar próximos a ocurrir.**

 **Y el 19 me dejo un sabor extraño, pues yo no pensaba que Quinn de verdad fuera así de loca y malvada, y que incluso pudiera estar relacionada con los Vigilantes del modo que lo pusieron, arruinaron mi idea de que Quinn tenía una madre, pero de resto me lo han dejado todo perfecto para mi head canon. Al final me alegra saber que Quinn aun tiene mucho que mostrarnos 3**

 **Y debo decir que muy probablemente re escribiré el fic de Limpia tarde o temprano. Ese fic junto con el que le sigue crean una pequeña continuidad de Head canon, no son más que el prologo de una gran historia que se esta armando y por ello ambos fics deben estar lo mejor escritos que se puedan y tener las menores faltas de continuidad que pueda arreglar.**

 **Por ello mismo es que tengo la tarea de terminar el segundo fic antes del capítulo 21 de Vigilantes, y que puedan arruinar todo lo que ando construyendo /3**

 **Pero bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este pequeño regalo de mi parte para amenizar la espera, muy probablemente siga con fics como este que solo busquen un momento lindo entre ambos personajes, quizá incluso una serie de drabbles, no lo sé.**

 **Por ahora me despido y esperen pronto nuevas actualizaciones, ¡Gracias por leer! Y se agradecen todos los comentarios.**


End file.
